


thank you./

by zefiroza



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefiroza/pseuds/zefiroza
Summary: и он внимает каждому слову.
Kudos: 1





	thank you./

он держится за голову холодными руками, сидя на коленях перед той, кто, кажется, сломил его дух. в голове много шумов, хотя снаружи только завывания ветра. рыжеволосая девушка победно улыбается, амнистия ей обеспечена. юноша касается пола собственным лбом и дрожит. от воспоминаний тошно. холодно. глаза начинает щипать с каждой секундой все больше. на это нет времени, но существует ли оно для него сейчас вообще?  
\- `все из-за меня. он умер из-за меня. я не смог, не успел его спасти, я-`  
\- `нет.`  
напротив леорио на колени садится тонкая фигура, и он немного выходит из транса собственных мыслей. встречается со взором глаз цвета волны, поднимая свою голову. нежные ладони аккуратно ложатся на запястья доктора. стало спокойнее. рыжеволосая бестия будто исчезла, испарилась, перед лицом был только блондин.   
взгляд строгий, но теплый, поэтому не страшно. как он пришел сюда? неужели мостик не убрали? или он попросил, чтобы его снова выдвинули? а может, другие ребята как-то ему помогли сюда забраться? от размышлений отвлекает голос, в нем слышится забота и беспокойство.   
\- `ты не виноват в том, что случилось.`  
темноволосый вздыхает. глаза щиплет сильнее. хватит, перестань, ему не подобает ронять слезы, он уже не в том возрасте. или в том?  
\- `но... но я же... я...`  
\- `леорио.`  
и он внимает каждому слову.   
\- `порой жизнь преподносит нам такие испытания, с которыми мы не в силах справиться, и это правда. но также правда в том, что любое событие закаляет нас, делает нас сильнее, опытнее. ты можешь быть слаб, но никогда не смей падать духом, иначе какой в этом смысл?`  
леорио моргает раз-другой. соленые капли ударяют о каменный пол. юноша сжимает в руках бледную ладонь курапики и улыбается.   
\- `спасибо.`


End file.
